


sleep is Good

by qq_riri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 7: Late Nights/Early Mornings, Fluff, I'm sorry this is so short, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Other, kenhina week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qq_riri/pseuds/qq_riri
Summary: Kenma and Shouyou spend a night and morning together. Or, what I headcanon their days to be like.





	sleep is Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelabours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelabours/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANDY!! I'M SORRY THIS IS SO BAD,, I'LL MAKE YOU SOMETHING BETTER EVENTUALLY,,, this is very last second oops. also i totally headcanon kenma and shouyou to be on the ace spectrum so i'm sorry there is not much in the way of blatant affection?? i feel like their relationship would be a lot more subtle idk i'm running on caffeine and sugar

The clock read 11:49 P.M. Shouyou had tried to stay up with Kenma on one of their few days together but had quickly fallen asleep. Empty cups of hot chocolate sat on the nearby table. The television glowed eerily in the dark, soft music playing. Furious tapping on a controller could be heard clearly. It paused as the sound of defeat blared.

Kenma looked down at the small boy resting his head on their lap. Soft snores rang through the air, and Shouyou’s chest heaved up and down. The blanket covering him shifted with him. Kenma smiled softly and pulled the blanket back to its original person. They returned to their game. 

Occasionally, the boy sighed contently and nuzzled into Kenma’s hip further. Kenma’s only response to this was to pause for the briefest of moments, then return to their game. Whenever they noticed that their boyfriend’s blanket had fallen, they would dutifully pause and fix it. This continued throughout the night.

The clock read 5:10 A.M. when Shouyou stirred. He blinked hard, suddenly very aware of a heavy weight upon his head. He carefully reached up, and felt around for the object lying on him. He poked, feeling something warm and fleshy. He carefully extricated Kenma’s hand from his hair, wincing as he had to sacrifice a few hairs to be free. Once free, he slowly sat up, the blanket falling to the seat, and looked around. Kenma had slumped backward against the sofa, television still showing the wait screen in the background.

Shouyou smiled softly and lifted his datemate with a surprising amount of ease, given his small stature. He carried them to their bedroom and tucked them into bed. He turned to leave the room, but Kenma’s hand caught his own and tugged. Shouyou grinned indulgently and clambered into bed with them.

“Just this once, okay?” he whispered into bleached hair. A sleepy hum resounded from beneath him, and Shouyou let himself fall back into sleep. Sleeping in wasn’t so bad, after all.


End file.
